New Love Feels Old
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Jacob tells Bella the story of how his grandpa meet his grandma. He now knows that she's the one he's been waiting for. Their new love feels old. And he wouldn't have it any other way.


"Jacob, when is she going to get here?" my grandfather, Ephraim Black, complained to me. I set down the dish that I was carrying out to the front yard for my mother. I turned around to face him.

"Gramps, I'm picking her up when I'm done helping Mom set up okay? You'll meet her soon enough." I picked up the dish once again and went outside to help my Mom.

"Well how soon is soon? You know I'm not getting any younger by the minute right?" I sighed as my mother and father laughed at us. My grandpa was one of the most impatient people I have ever met. Maybe it was old age, who knows. But he was starting to irritate me a little.

"Jacob, sweetheart why don't you go pick up Bella now, your father and I will continue to set up. Plus Embry, Jared, Sam, Emily, and Quil will be here soon to help us," my mom said kissing me on the cheek. I simply nodded and headed inside to grab my keys to the Rabbit.

"Now drive carefully Jacob but fast enough so you can get here as soon as possible." I heard my grandpa yelled to me. I smiled and shook my head as I walked to the Rabbit and got in. I ignited the ignition and started off towards Bella's house.

I arrived about fifteen minutes later and knocked on her door. Charlie opened it to my surprise.

"Hey Charlie, I thought you had to work today?" I asked shaking his hand.

"I do, late shift," he said signaling me in with his hand. I walked in closing the door and stood at the bottom on the staircase.

"Bells, Jake's here!" Charlie yelled upstairs.

"What? Already?" she yelled back. I chuckled as I heard her footsteps coming from her room. I saw her at the top of the stairs.

"Jake what are you doing here so early?" she complained as she walked down the stairs towards me. I pulled my hands out to welcome her in a hug. She embraced me.

"My impatient granddaddy was too anxious to see you so my mom sent me early," I said pulling away. What she was wearing finally set on me. I looked her up and down. She was dressed in pajama shorts and a black spaghetti strap.

"Bells honey, if that's what you're wearing to the dinner then I don't think you're going to make a good first impression."

"For your information this is not what I'm wearing. I got my whole outfit laid out on the bed. I was in the middle of curling my hair when my dad announced you were here." I chuckled and kissed her on the forehead.

"I was only kidding honey, why don't you go get ready, I'll wait for you here." She nodded and skipped upstairs to finish.

Charlie was sitting in his recliner watching a baseball game. I sat down on the couch opposite of him.

"Really sorry you can't make it Charlie."

He turned to me and smiled.

"It's okay Jacob. As long as you save me some grub, I'll be happy."

I nodded and smiled. We talked about the game for a good ten minutes. Damn what the hell is taking Bella so long? I can imagine my grandpa jumping around annoying everyone. I chuckled to myself quietly.

Finally Bella made her long awaited walk down the stairs. My eyes lifted from the TV to her. She had on a summer blue dress that came to her knee and she had on black flats. She had my necklace I bought her that had a J on it with a small red heart diamond. She also had on her bracelet with the wolf charm I carved out for her. Her hair was perfectly curled. I smiled at the beauty in front of me. Charlie turned to notice her too. I stood up and walked over to her

"You look beautiful honey." I kissed her forehead. She giggled and she walked over to Charlie kissing him on the cheek.

"Bye daddy, have a good time at work. Love you," she said to him and walked back to me as we walked out of the house.

"See ya Charlie," I said he sent a wave goodbye. I closed the door and we walked to my rabbit. We both got in and I put the key in the ignition. I looked over to her and she looked back at me. She smiled and I returned it. I leant over and kissed her on the lips.

My lips lingered over hers for a while and I pulled away. She smiled and we drove off towards La Push. We pull in to our driveway and I killed the engine. She got out as I did and we started to walk towards the back of the house.

"I'm apologizing ahead for anything rude that my grandpa says or does. He's really excited to meet you," I said as I twined our fingers together. She giggled at my apology as we turned the corner of the house. It seems everyone has arrived.

"Quil do you still wet the bed?" I heard my grandpa ask Quil as his face went red and everybody started to laugh. I laughed along as so did Bella.

"Daddy stop embarrassing Quil," my mother said and patted Quil on the shoulder.

"Hey Grandpa, here's the girl you've been waiting to meet," I said standing behind him holding Bella's hand. He turned around and the smile on his face stretched a mile wide. He stuck out his hand.

"The name's Ephraim Black," he politely greeted Bella. She smiled and shook his hand.

"Isabella Swan," she returned.

"I've heard a lot about you Isabella; I've been dying to meet you."

"Same here Mr. Black. You can call me Bella by the way."

"Well in that case, you can call me Grandpa." He pulled away to talk and I instantly missed Bella's hand in mine. Quil came up next to me. We both looked as they walk away.

"Dude, he just said to her to call him Grandpa. Do you know what that means?"

"What?" I asked never letting my eyes leave Bella.

"Your Grandpa has a dirty-" I slapped him in the back of the head.

"Quil, don't you dare finish that thought." I walked away from him and helped finish everyone setting up. My dad got the grill going and Sam was helping him grill steaks and fish. Emily helped my mom set the table. I, Quil, Embry, and Jared helped brought out the chairs and set them around the table. Soon we were finished and waiting on the food.

During this entire time, my grandpa and Bella had been talking. I prayed and hoped that he didn't mention anything embarrassing about me like he did with Quil. She laughed a few times as they talked. They looked like they were having a genuinely good talk.

"Food's done, let's eat!" my father stated and everybody sat down. Bella and my grandpa walked over to the table. I pulled out a chair next to me for Bella to sit. My grandpa sat at one end as my dad sat at the other. Everybody else fell out in between. Sam led us in grace and then we all dig into the amazingly delicious food.

"Jacob, have you ever told the story of how I met your Grandma to Bella?" Grandfather asked and I swallowed the food I was eating.

"No I actually haven't come to mention of it." I looked at Bella and she looked like she was interested. Everybody at the table had already heard it except Bella, Embry, and Quil.

"I would love to hear it though," Bella suggested and I nodded.

"Should you or should I Gramps?" I asked looking at him.

"You should, you know how I am when I come to talk about that story," Grandpa said. I nodded and set down my fork and knife.

"When I was growing up, granddaddy always said when he was seventeen he met the girl who wanted all his dreams. He said man that was it, he never looked back because he knew he found something that was going to last. I asked him one day how did he know? He told me that when it grabs a hold of you and won't let go, when it feels like she's always been in your soul, when time goes on and she still surprises you. When an old love (looks to my parents) feels new and a new love (looks at Sam and Emily) feels old; that's how you know."

"He told me about their first date. He took her out to a dinner and a walk back to her house. He walked her to her porch and he was shaking like a leaf on a windy day. She was shy also but one of her smile gave my grandpa enough confidence and he kissed her for the first time. It took his breath away."

"And she still does to this day," grandpa stated. I nodded.

"He's told me that story for such a long time that it's been embedded in my mind. I'm happy it is." I smiled down at Bella and she had tears in her eyes. I put an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

Grandpa was looking at us with tears in his eyes. He excused himself from the table and walked into the house.

"I've got it," mom said and walked after him. We all finished eating and cleared the table. Mom and grandpa never came back. My dad checked in on them and said they were fine. Bella said her goodbyes and went into the house to say goodbye to my grandpa and mom. She came out and I drove her back home.

"My grandma died four years ago. My grandpa has never been the same since she passed. He keeps her in our memories with that story. Every time he tells it, he gets very emotional so he always lets someone else tell it. Never had he cried that much," I said to Bella grabbing her hand to get her attention. She looked up at me. I smiled at her. She simply nodded and scooted closer to me as I put my free arm around her pulling her to me as I continued to drive to her house.

We reached her house and Charlie had already made it home. Bella was still wrapped in my arm next to me. I turned off the engine and pulled her closer.

"Damn Bells, we forgot Charlie's food," I said and got a giggled from her.

"That was a beautiful story you told about your grandparents Jake," she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her passionately.

I walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight as she walked in and closed the door. I walked back to the Rabbit and drove home. When I got home I found grandpa sitting in the recliner waiting for me. His eyes were red from crying. He smiled at me though. I smiled back and he got up to walk towards me.

He handed me a piece of folded paper. I looked at it. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"Night Jake," he said and walked into my room where he was sleeping.

"Night Grandpa," I replied. I sat down on the couch and unfolded the piece of paper.

_**That's how you know**__**  
><strong>__**When it grabs a hold of you and won't let go**__**  
><strong>__**When you feel like she's always been in your soul**__**  
><strong>__**And as time goes by she's still surprising you**__**  
><strong>__**That's how you know it's true**__**  
><strong>__**When a new love feels old**__**  
><strong>__**And an old love feels new**_

I smiled at the words. I took out my phone and texted Bella.

_**That's how I know**____**  
><strong>__**Cause you grabbed a hold of me and won't let go**__**  
><strong>__**And it feels like you've always been in my soul**_

_**Love Jacob**_

I put my phone on the coffee table and looked up to the ceiling.

"He misses you Grandma, I do too."

**AN: Inspired by Chris Young's Old Love Feels New . RxR**


End file.
